Tu le veux vraiment ?
by PetitKiwiouiEnSucre
Summary: Hermione annonce à Draco qu'elle est enceinte. Quelle sera sa réaction ? -Suite de "Le Plus Beau Jour De Sa Vie"-


Tu le veux vraiment ?

Suite de « _Le plus beau jour de sa vie._ »

By LoveHopeless

Hermione Granger, devenue Malfoy depuis un an et demi, marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir Malfoy à la recherche de son mari, Drago.

Après avoir ouvert une dizaine de portes pour le trouver, Hermione le trouva enfin dans son bureau, en train de travailler sur un dossier qui devait être, vu sa concentration extrême, très important.

_ Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda Drago, en relevant la tête pour regarder sa femme.

_ J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, répondit Hermione, en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui.

_ Je t'écoute, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils et mettant de côté son dossier.

_ Tu te rappelles de la discussion que l'on a eue il y a deux mois à propos d'avoir des enfants ? Interrogea Hermione.

_ Oui, même que je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas prêt à devenir papa. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? S'enquit-il.

_ Parce que je suis enceinte et que je voudrais savoir si tu es prêt à l'élever maintenant, avoua-t-elle, avec une légère inquiétude.

Drago, abasourdi par l'aveu de sa femme, ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Etait-il prêt à devenir père ? Peut-être, il n'en savait rien. Il avait juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Prenant son silence pour un refus, Hermione ravala, tant bien que mal, ses larmes et se leva de sa chaise, maquant au maximum sa tristesse.

_ Je vais passer quelques temps chez tes parents, le temps que tu réfléchisses, déclara Hermione, avec froideur. On en parlera à mon retour.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit du bureau de son mari et rejoignit leur chambre conjugale. D'un coup de baguette, sa valise se remplit et elle la rapetissa, la glissant dans la poche de sa robe de sorciers.

Elle sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers en marbre blanc et sortit du manoir, puis de la propriété Malfoy. De l'autre côté des grilles, elle transplana pour arriver devant le cottage que Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient achetés après le mariage de leur fils, laissant le manoir aux jeunes mariés.

Hermione remonta l'allée et toqua contre la porte, laissant couler ses larmes librement. Ce fut Narcissa qui lui ouvrit et Hermione se réfugia dans ses bras, pleurant à flot.

_ Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Narcissa, en la faisant rentrer à l'intérieur.

Hermione, n'arrivant pas à parler à cause de ses pleurs, se laissa guider par Narcissa jusqu'au salon, où Lucius lisait un livre devant la cheminée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il à son tour, en voyant l'état de sa belle-fille.

_ Je ne sais pas, elle était déjà comme ça quand je lui ai ouvert la porte, répondit Narcissa en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione pour la calmer.

Ce qui marcha. Hermione se détacha des bras de sa belle-mère et sécha ses larmes à l'aide avec le mouchoir que Lucius lui avait donné précédemment.

_ Qu'est-ce que mon idiot de fils à fait pour vous mettre dans cet état ? Demanda Lucius.

_ Je suis enceinte, lâcha Hermione, en regardant le sol.

_ C'est génial ! S'exclama Narcissa avec bonheur. Mais pourquoi cela te met dans cet état ?

_ Parce que Drago n'est pas prêt à devenir père, répondit Hermione.

_ Drago n'est qu'un idiot mais il vous aime. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'accepté sa futur paternité donc vous allez rester quelques jours avec nous et il reviendra par lui-même, la conseilla Lucius.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire en guise remerciement et Narcissa se leva, vite imitée par Hermione. Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage et la maitresse de maison montra sa chambre à sa belle-fille, tandis que Lucius se rassit sur son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture.

_ Dans deux jours, il viendra s'excuser, se dit Lucius, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Et Lucius avait raison. Deux jours après l'arrivée d'Hermione au cottage, Drago vint à son tour. Ce fut son père qui lui ouvrit, un sourire au coin des lèvres, montrant qu'il avait eu raison.

_ Fils, que nous vaut ta visite ? Demanda Lucius, alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la salon.

_ Père, je suis venue m'expliquer avec Hermione, répondit Drago.

_ Troisième porte à gauche, intervint Narcissa en rentrant dans le salon.

Drago remercia sa mère, en l'embrassant sur la joue, et monta à l'étage. Devant la porte indiquée par sa mère, il toqua et attendit un signe de sa femme pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Hermione, de son côté, était allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivé, une main poser sur son ventre légèrement rebondi et en train de lire un livre, quand des coups furent donnés contre la porte.

_ Entrez ! S'écria-t-elle en croyant que c'était Narcissa.

Mais au lieu de voir sa belle-mère, ce fut Drago qui entra dans la chambre. Bien qu'elle fût surprise, Hermione ne le montra pas et se redressa légèrement tandis que s'assit au pied du lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Hermione, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Car malgré tout il était là, sûrement pour lui parler, alors al colère qu'elle avait accumulé pendant deux jours, s'était légèrement dissipée.

_ Je suis venue pour te parler, lui répondit Drago, calmement. Non je parle d'abord ! Exigea-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

_ D'accord, capitula Hermione.

_ Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps avant que tu partes et si tu aurais attendu que la surprise passe, je t'aurais dit que c'est merveilleux. Même si j'ai peur d'être un mauvais père, je l'aime déjà et je t'aime encore plus, déclara Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et lui prenant la main.

Hermione observa leur main enlacé sur son ventre, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Quant à lui, Drago regarda sa femme et lui remit une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière l'oreille.

Surprise mais néanmoins heureuse de son geste, Hermione releva la tête et plongea son regard chocolaté dans celui orageux de Drago. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme et la lui caressa avec son pouce, lui souriant doucement.

_ Tu feras un merveilleux père, n'en doute pas, la rassura Hermione. Mais _**tu le veux vraiment**_? Douta-t-elle.

_ Oui, _**je le veux vraiment**_ , avoua Drago avec un sourire rassurant.

N'y tenant plus, et surtout folle de joie, Hermione l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Drago répondit avec plaisir au baiser, heureux de retrouver sa femme après deux jours de séparation.


End file.
